


Правило тюрьмы

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2015 [3]
Category: Ghost Ship (2002)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Movie, Swearing, life after death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На хер такую жизнь после смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правило тюрьмы

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурная лексика, мастурбация, постканон.  
> правило тюрьмы – правило в рулетке, согласно которому игрок, сделавший ставку на равные шансы, может сохранить ее для другого раунда, если шарик остановился на зеро (ц).

На хер такую жизнь после смерти, вот что думает Мандер, нервно протирая стаканы за барной стойкой. Занятие во всех смыслах бесполезное: корабль, на котором они плывут, заброшен и затерян уже хрен знает сколько лет – то же, что и «Антония Грацца», просто по второму кругу. Ебучая самка богомола, намертво запутанные сети, а не корабль – вцепится так, что черта с два получится выбраться, а потом сожрет в три укуса, и даже не заметишь, как из твоего впалого живота начнут выпадать личинки или кишки, или еще какая-нибудь гадость, которая выпадать уж точно не должна.

Мандер косится на свое отражение в зеркале. Если хорошенько постараться, то можно притвориться, что он видит гладко выбритое лицо и аккуратно подстриженные волосы, но Мандеру влом стараться. В отличие от других призраков на борту он ни капли не комплексует и не пытается скрыть то, что от лица, да и от него самого, в общем-то, остались одни лишь кости, обтянутые чуть посиневшей кожей. Забавно – даже так, это все равно гораздо больше, чем от него на самом деле осталось, когда он умер.

Если бы Мандер мог спать или чувствовать что-нибудь, то, скорее всего, видел бы кошмары или мучился фантомной болью, раз за разом переживая незабываемое ощущение того, как его пропускают через мясорубку, и ни вдохнуть, ни вырваться. Но Мандер не спит и боли вовсе не чувствует, разве что внутри, там, где раньше вроде было сердце, скребется что-то всякий раз, когда они с Доджем встречаются взглядами. Додж почему-то не помнит Мандера, но так, наверное, даже лучше.

Есть много вещей, по которым Мандер скучает. Выпивка, сигареты, вкусная жратва и громкая музыка. Хорошая драка или еще, например, хорошая дрочка, чего уж говорить о хорошем сексе.

Не то чтобы он не может подрочить, не в этом дело. Можно не только напрячься и начать выглядеть, как живой человек, можно еще и вообразить, что хер на самом деле не отсох и попробовать поиграть с собой, вариантов-то все равно особо нет. Мандер как-то и вправду попробовал: делал все, как любил – хватило всего пары движений, чтобы член встал. Дальше все было делом техники: нарочно медленно провести пальцами по всей длине, потом быстрее, потом представить, что горячая влага вокруг головки – это рот Доджа, господи, тебя не существует, но даже воображаемый рот Доджа был божественно охуенным, спасибо тебе, господи, за этот рот. Тогда Мандер кончил соленой морской водой – а оргазм ощущался так, будто вместо коллекционного бухла подсунули что-то палёное, и это, как ни странно, немного отрезвило.

Бывает, Мандер навещает ящики с проклятым золотом и проклинает его еще больше, хуже-то уже не будет. Ему, пожалуй, совсем не жаль тех, кто купится на сказки о богатстве на дне моря. Их всех наебали, и пусть мнения Мандера никто не спрашивал, он не против передавать эту сомнительную эстафету дальше до тех пор, пока человечество немного не поумнеет.

Занятий на борту у него, в принципе, немного. Иногда он ухаживает за баром, ну или, по крайней мере, делает вид. Иногда режется в карты с Пучеглазым с нижней палубы. Иногда развлекается, изображая из себя крупье в местном казино.

Играть в рулетку в одиночку – невесело, со всеми остальными – примерно так же бессмысленно, как и все их существование. Порой с ним играет демон корабля: у этого мерзавца тоже свои развлечения – иногда прикидывается красоткой в красном платье, иногда капитаном, иногда – даже самим Мандером. Больше всего Мандер ненавидит пялиться на свою собственную рожу, черты которой искажены почти до неузнаваемости.

С демоном они играют не на деньги или желания, а просто так – чтобы проверить удачу, и затея, в общем-то, дурацкая. Какое бы лицо он ни примерял, демон корабля всегда в выигрыше, и любая ставка Мандера в любом случае вылетает в трубу. Выиграть Мандер даже не пытается, да и какая может быть удача у мертвеца?

Он проиграл все, что мог, уже давным-давно.


End file.
